Mid Summers Night
by devil3567
Summary: Seth and Ryan are on there way to Summer and Marissa's for a date when something gets in there way.
1. Chapter 1

Mid Summers Night 

Disclaimer : These characters do not belong to me I do not own them , fox and the writers of the oc own them .

The boys are on there way to pick up the girls for there first real date can some of them make it through the night.

Chapter One: (Ryan and seth are getting ready for there big date.)

Seth: Hey Ryan hurray up were going to be late.

Ryan: Calm down were ahead of schedule.

Seth: That was a half an hour ago Now were running late.

( the boys hop in the landrover and race to summers house to pick up the girls.)

Ryan: hey seth slow down we want to get there in one peice.

Seth : alright mom i'll slow down hey get my phone and i'll call the summer and tell her were running alittle late and we'll be there shortly.

Ryan: maby I should call her.

Seth: I'll use the hands free kit if it will make you happy brother.

Ryan: yes it would, here I already dialed it for you.

Seth: thanks ryan.

Summer: were in the hell are you cohen your late.

Seth: before you have a famous rage blackout listen, were 10 min away .

Summer: hurry cohen I can't wait much longer.

Seth: okay but just to let you now... oh shit ( theres a loud crash and bang the sounds of glass breaking and metal crunching. seth was cut off when by an asshole who ran a red light and slammed in to drivers side.)

Summer: (panicked) Seth are you there seth please answer me you better hope this is not a joke.

Marrissa: summer whats wrong .

Summer :I think seth cut me off. I think im not sure I think maby they got a flat tire.

Marrissa: Just in case were going to go look for them.

( there will be an update soon please read and review.)


	2. crash site

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are created by fox and the writers of the oc.**

Chapter Two: Mid Summers Night

Recap: Seth and Ryan are on there way to pick up the girls when someone runs a red light and crashes into them.

( Marissa and Summer are on there way to see if there boys are okay)

Summer: Alright Marissa lets go see what's keeping the boys.

Marissa: you sound a little worried I think you do lead on how much Seth means to you.

Summer: well shut up don't tell anyone coop!

Marissa: your secrets safe with me but I suggest you tell Seth soon you may drive a good man away.

( the girls are driving but are caught in a huge pile up in traffic due to an accident)

Marissa: maybe this is why Ryan and Seth aren't here yet.

Summer: maybe but coop I have a bad feeling that the boys are involved in this accident.

Coop: don't say that sum.

(mean while at the accident seen Ryan awakes.)

Ryan: Seth are you okay Seth are you okay.

(Ryan is panicking when a paramedic opens his door with the jaws of life.)

Medic 1: are you okay son can you move at all.

Ryan: yes I can I'm not hurt that bad , please help my brother he took the most of the crash.

Medic 1: Okay son calm down my partner Bobby is helping your brother. My name is Kim let me help you out of here.

Ryan: alright but I want to be with my brother.

Kim: no problem we can do that but I have to get you out of here.

( the girls are about 100 yards from the accident.)

Coop: wow it must be a bad accident its taking for ever.

Summer: yeah I know the medics need to hurry up.

( the medics finally get Seth out of the car but he's bleeding internally and is not breathing.)

Ryan: Seth buddy please wake up and stay with me.

Kim: Ryan let them work on him.

Ryan: what is wrong with him and don't sugar coat it please.

Kim: it looks like he's internally bleeding and they have to stick a tube down his throat to help him breath.

Ryan: what are those paddles.

Kim: Ryan your brother is not breathing and they have to shock his heart so it will beat again.

( the paramedics stick the boys in ambulance and there off to the hospital. The roads are clearing up and the girls get a glimpse of the accident.)

Summer: oh my god coop its Seth and Ryan's car oh shit .

( summer is in tears)

Coop: oh my god sum pull over now.

( summer and coop both run out there car and run to the scene of the accident.)

Authors note: I hope you like it please read and review I will update with in the next day.


	3. The relization

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to fox and the writers of the oc.

Chapter Three:

( The girls arrive at the scene of the accident.)

(Summer in tears)

Sum: oh god coop, oh god, they have to be okay they have too. I haven't even gotten a chance to tell Seth I love him.

(Marissa not doing so well herself, cause Ryan is one of the last people left that care about her.)

Coop: Don't talk like that, lets just ask someone that might know. Hey look there's a paramedic.

Sum: good idea coop, excuse me miss do you happen too know what happened too the two boys that where in the land rover.

Kim: And your relation to the boys is.

Sum: I'm Seth's girlfriend bitch and don't get an attitude with me I swear. Rage blackout is coming on.

Kim: what is your friends problem.

Coop: look...Kim those boys are our loving boyfriends and we would just like too know what went down and if there okay. please can you help us.

Kim: its against policy your not family.

Coop: that's not exactly true Seth is my brother, I mean step brother so info please.

( summer pulls coop aside)

Sum: Cohen is not your brother.

Coop: he practically is Caleb and my mom

Sum: oh yeah use that.

Kim: okay this is what happened. Your brother Seth was driving when an asshole ran a red-light and ran into to the drivers side of the car.

coop: are they alright.

Kim: your brother got the most of the crash , he had the more serious injuries.

Coop: what about Ryan,

Kim: he was hurt pretty bad but not as bad as Seth.

Sum: where are they now.

Kim: Newport general , they left about 7 min ago.

Sum: thanks.

Coop: thank you so much.

( the girls rush off too the hospital.)

Authors note: please review I will post everyday if I can. tell me what you really think I can take any critics.


	4. The hospital

Mid Summers Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters the WB and the writers of the OC.

Summary: The Girls are on their way too the hospital. To see if there boys are okay.

Its all my fault I rushed them. No sum its not your fault it's the driver that hit them, its his fault. If Seth or Ryan dies I won't be able to live with myself. Summer sounds depressed and guilty for the accident so, by the time they get there she is in tears. By the time the girls get there summer is an emotional distress and Marissa is holding together because somebody has too. They approach the desk, excuse me miss can you help us, said Marissa. Depends on what you want. My name is Marissa cooper and I'm here to see if my brother Seth is okay. Oh you're the Cohen boys family. Yes said Marissa I am. Okay here is the deal Seth was taken too the or for surgery to stop some of his internal bleeding . Summer shrieked with horror that her man may be in serious trouble. And Ryan is now in recovering resting would you like to see him, yes said Marissa . Right this way ladies. Coop I cant do this Seth is the last thing I have in this in this world. That's not true sum you have me and will always have me . Thanks coop that means a lot. No problem summer now lets do this. ( summer grips Marissa's hand and they walk into Ryan's room and gasp at what they see.) oh my god the girls said simultaneously , hey Ryan its me Marissa . Hey babe you look hot. Summer piped In okay get a room aside from that how are you felling. Ryan answered groggy, I have felt better have you heard anything about Seth yet. No just that he's still in surgery. Sum could you give me a minuet with Ryan. Yeah of course I'll be outside bugging the nurses and doctors until I get some info. Okay sum come get me if you hear anything. Will do by Marissa . Excuse me ….. Ann can you help me. If its medical you have to wait in the ER . No I'm just trying to find out if my boyfriend Seth Cohen is out of surgery or not and you looked like a nice nurse and I was just hopping to get some info please I love him so much I can see my self marrying this man. ( Summer pauses and think for a second on what has just come out of her mouth could she see herself marrying him they have only been dating for a week and tonight was supposed to be there first official date .) okay listen I'm not supposed to be discussing this with you but your BF is out of surgery in recovery . The doctors lost him for a while there but they got him back. He still has a lot of work ahead of him but he still has to wake up he is in room 312 you can see him if you want too. Of course let me go talk to his brother and sister. Hey Marissa , ewe ewe ewe summer walked in on them kissing. Please, anyways Cohen's out of surgery he's in room 312 lets go see him. Marissa and summer helped Ryan out of bed and into a wheel chair . They were on there way to see there friend , brother, and boyfriend they were nervous at what they would see


	5. Seth and True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own the oc fox and its affiliates do.

Recap: Summer, Ryan and Marissa are on there way to see Seth for the first time.

( The 3 of them stood outside of room 312 Seth's room.)

Summer: Hey guys do you mind if I go in first I really need to tell him something.

Ryan: yeah sure Summer we'll be out here waiting if you need us.

Summer: thanks guys, I wont be that long.

( summer walks in the room and gasps out loud from the site that lye in front of her. Seth looked paler than usually with at least 6 tubes sticking out of him not to mention the dried blood on his face. Summer couldn't help but let the tears flow freely now. She slowly approach the bed and grabbed his good hand.)

Summer: Seth I hope you can hear me because I'm not usually the type of girls that gushes her true feelings more than once, so here I go, Seth I love you, I know it may no seem that way but I truly love you, in no way that have ever loved anyone before. So you need to wake up now because this Is usually the point where the other person tells them they fell the same way and then we kiss.

( Seth doesn't even flinch which makes summer cry even more, she finishes up and kisses his forehead and walks out to the others.)

Coop: hey how did it go, did you tell him.

Summer: yeah but what good is it if he can't hear me.

Coop: he heard you trust me, I read some where that coma patients can hear everything that happens while there sleeping.

Summer: really or are you just trying to make me feel better.

Ryan: she was telling the truth summer he heard you don't worry.

( Ryan and Marissa head in next, but Ryan wasn't feeling very well so Marissa wheeled him back to his room, while summer sat with Seth.


	6. Authors Note

AN: This story was one of the first ones I had written and that was 2 years ago thats why the story lacks experiance. I have decided to drop the story for now but maby someday I will pick it up again, thanks again for thos of you that have read and reviewed. I'm sorry to cut it short. Thanks again


End file.
